hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania
"The Northside" (Zone 1 aka "Warside") Crips: Housing Complex: Allegheny Center (Allegheny Commons East Apts aka Tha Briccs) Housing Complex: Belleau Drive, Fineview (Allegheny Dwellings aka DownBottom-Hound) ^ (Sandusky Court units and demolished recently redevelopment) Neighborhood: California-Kirkbride (Cal-bride Place area mostly, aka The BP & Mad Cave) Neighborhood: what's left of Central Northside (aka Hoodtown) Neighborhood: Charles Street Valley, Perry South/Perry Hilltop (aka Uptop-Hound) Housing Complex: Northview Heights Estates (aka UpTown or The Yown) Neighborhood: Woods Run BrightTown (various relocated Northside Crips) Housing Complex: The 2100 (Three Rivers Manor Apts, Spring Hill-City View) Original Gangsters/Gangsters (black bandana):''' '''Neighborhood: Manchester (aka Killa Kounty, Riverside or DownBottom-Geyer) Neighborhood: Marshall-Shadeland inc. Marshall-California (aka Brighton) Neighborhood: "UpTop" - "Perrsyville/Canter Way-Geyer" (Perry South/Perry Hilltop) Neighborhood: "UpTop" - "Wilson" or "2300-Geyer" (Perry South/Perry Hilltop) Tre Eight Gangsters (brown bandana): ' '''Neighborhood: ' '"UpTop" -' '''"Perrysville" or "2600" (Perry South/Perry Hilltop) "The Eastside" (Zone 5 & Wilkinsburg, PA) Crips: Neighborhood: Homewood-Brushton (technically includes part of East Hills) / spillover Penn Hills, PA "C-City Homewood" (technically now in East Hills formerly Homewood-Brushton: Seagirt Street spillover Fahnestock Avenue and Tokay Street) "Dallas-Inwood Homewood" (off of Dallas Avenue & Inwood Streets) "DownTown Homewood" (from Frankstown Ave to Finance St; from Dallas Ave to Oakwood/Pitt St) technically includes 8000 Susquehanna Street Wilkinsburg, PA "HillTop-Mohler Projects"/Wheeler Street (Homewood North public housing project/Wheeler St) "UpTown Homewood" (Frankstown Ave to 7000-7100 Apple St/Stranahan St inc. Blackadore to Standard Avenues; technically now in East Hills formerly Homewood-Brushton: Standard Avenue border to Pershing Street, Penn Hills border) 1020 Brushton Avenue Homewood North Apartments (aka The Crest Blocc) Neighborhood: Lincoln-Lemington-Belmar / spillover of adjacent Lincoln Park, Penn Hills, PA 7200 Everton Street Homewood North Apts "Down Low Lincoln" (south of Apple Street) "Uptop Lincoln" (north of Apple Street) Bloods: Housing Complexes: East Hills Apts (aka EHP) & Parkhill Drive's / scattered in nearby Penn Hills, PA Neighborhood: what's left of Garfield (aka G-field) inc. Garfield Commons (formerly Garfield Heights) Homegrown Independent Gangs: Hoodz Avenue & Wilkinsburg (black bandana): Neighborhood: Larimer/adjacent East Liberty (inc. formerly East Liberty Gardens aka The Nolia & Omega Place - now Cornerstone Village/Enright Court) Borough: Wilkinsburg (aka Da Ghett) / scattered in nearby Penn Hills, PA "City Bound" (Singer Place and what's left of Hamnett Place, Pebbles Square and Kelly West neighborhoods) Hunter Park "J-Town (Johnston)" (Franklin Avenue area neighborhood and most of Princeton Park) "Uptop City Bound" (Upper Center neighborhood mainly) "UpTown-Trillside-Turner" (Highschool area, Park Triangle and most of Laketon neighborhoods mainly) Formerly Independent Areas: ' *'Demolished Housing Complexes & gentrified streets: East Liberty East Mall Hi-Rise (defunct) ' '''Liberty Park Hi-Rise (defunct) ' 'Penn Circle East Hi-Rise (defunct) ' 'Pennley Park Apartments (defunct) ' '''Penn Plaza Apartments (defunct) most streets (gentrified) ''' The Hill District (Zone 2) & nearby West Oakland (current Zone 4) Central' '''Bloods & Non-Gang Affiliated Block Crews:' ***'Demolished Housing Complex: Allequippa Terrace inc. 300 Burrows Street, 400 Robinson Court & 2400 'Mad Circle' Waring Court (aka Flackside)***' ***'Demolished Housing Complex: Bedford Dwellings @ Francis Street (aka Down Bottom)***' ***'Demolished Housing Complex: Reed Roberts Manor (aka Lost City-Reed Rude)***' Housing Complex: Bedford Dwellings @ Chauncey Drive (aka The Drive, 24, Backdoor) Housing Complex: Bedford Hills Apts at Memory Lane (formerly Bedford Dwellings @ Whiteside Road aka Weed Side) Housing Complex: 200 Burrows Street (aka the Rack), "Oak Hill" (formerly Allequippa Terrace) Housing Complex: 1700/1900/2000 Bedford Ave & 1800-2000 Webster Ave Bedford Hills Apts Housing Complex: 1800 Bedford Avenue Bedford Hills Apts (aka Down Low, 0-18) '''Housing Complex: Skyline Terrace (originally Addison Terrace's Elmore Square and Bentley Drive) and now also relocated to Lower Hill (near redeveloped 1700 Reed Street mostly), blocks off 5th Avenue (Lower Hill/Bluff aka “Uptown”/West Oakland border) & scattered outside the Hill District''' Neighborhood: De Ruad Street area, West Oakland (formerly SoHo) Streets: 1500-1600/2100/2200-2300/2500-2700 Bedford Avenue Streets: 3200 Camp Street, 3300 Webster Avenue & other streets of Upper Hill (aka Sugar Top) Streets: 2800 Webster Avenue; (defunct 2600 block Webster Avenue aka 'Ghost Town') Streets: 2400-2600 Wylie Avenue (*mixed with non-affiliated crews and relocated Hill District Bloods) ***''Non-Blood Gang Affiliated Neighborhood Blocks***''' Neighborhood: Most of the Hill District (Middle Hill & parts of Lower Hill mostly) and West Oakland "Hazelwood" & other nearby '''current Zone 4 East '''Crips: Neighborhood: Hazelwood inc. Glenwood (aka Da Jungle or DownLow) Housing Complex: what's left of Glen Hazel Heights (aka UpTop or 600-900) '''Neighborhood: what's left of "3200" or "Bottoms" area of South Oakland' ' "The South" (Zone 3 & Mt. Oliver, PA aka "Southern Hilltop") '''Crips: Neighborhood: Allentown (relocated Beltzhoover mainly) Neighborhood: Arlington (relocated Arlington Heights mainly) Housing Complex: Arlington Heights (what's left of it) ''' '''Neighborhood: Beltzhoover aka The Zhoove (includes bordering S.E. Mt. Washington) Neighborhood: Knoxville (mostly relocated Beltzhoover or relocated St. Clair Village; independent around Moore Ave-Marland St) '''Neighborhoods: *originally from St. Clair Village (aka Darccide), now relocated in most of Mt. Oliver (borough), parts of Knoxville, scattered in Carrick & what's left of Arlington Heights''' "'West End" (Zone 6 aka "Westside" or formerly Zone 4) & "Stowe-Rocks", PA Homegrown Independent Gang: Westside Convictz (green bandana gang - were originally Crips): *'Demolished Housing Complexes: (originally from parts of Broadhead Manor & Westgate Village)' Housing Complex: Crafton Heights Townhomes/Mountain-View Apts aka "Greenway", Crafton Heights Neighborhood: most of Sheraden (especially 2900 Glen Mawr St/Zephyr Ave, 3200 Huxley St, Sutherland St and Universal St, etc.) Neighborhood: part of Elliott - around Lorenz Avenue (aka the Smell or The Town) ''' '''Neighborhood: what's left of DownBottom Fairywood'' '''Crips:''''Borough McKees Rocks, PA: Housing Complex Hays Manor (aka The Manor) Housing Complex: Uansa Village (aka The Bottoms) *'''others are defunct (Fairywood & Chartiers City/adjacent Windgap) or relocated and scattered'' Bloods:' *'''defunct (Fairywood Street Broadhead Manor, Fairywood); others are relocated and scattered'''' Other Homegrown Independent & Mixed Gangs: Borough: McKees Rocks, PA Housing Complex: "The Terrace" (now Meyers-Ridge, formerly McKees Rocks Terrace) Stowe Township, PA: Housing Complex: Pleasant Ridge (formerly Ohio View Acres)' "Mon Valley" (former industrial towns, boroughs and small cities off of the Monongahela River in Allegheny County) '''Crips: Borough: Braddock, PA (aka Braddocc or The Docc) Housing Complex: Millvue Acres/Millvue Acres Extension, City: Clairton, PA (aka C-Town) Housing Complex: Crawford Village, City: McKeesport, PA (aka "Killa McKee" or Da Port) City: parts of Duquesne, PA (aka Duke City) Borough: Homestead, PA (aka HST, The 'Stead or The Town) & adjacent Munhall/West Homestead, PA Borough: North Braddock, PA - near Braddock, PA'' ''(aka Uptop Braddocc or The Docc) Housing Complex: Mifflin Estates, in West Mifflin, PA: (mixed with relocated Crawford Village) ' '''Housing Complex: Mon View Heights in West Mifflin, PA: (aka "Whittaker Projects") ' 'Township: North Versailles - Crestas Terrace neighborhood & Rolling Woods Estates Apts ' '''Borough: Rankin, PA (including "UpTop 500" Hawkins Village and Palisades Plaza Apts) Borough: Swissvale, PA (South Swissvale aka Swizzy) Bloods: City: McKeesport, PA (aka "Killa McKee" or Da Port): Streets: Bailie Avenue area (7th Ward) Housing Complex: "Down Bottom" Harrison Village (3rd Ward) Neighborhood: "The Hill" (7th Ward: in between Bailie Avenue & Jenny Lind Street) Housing Complex: Hi View Gardens Apts (5th Ward) Neighborhood: "MidTown" (5th Ward/2nd Ward) Streets: Stewart Street area (7th Ward) Streets: Sumac Street area (7th Ward) Neighborhood: "Uptop" (7th Ward: Evans Avenue, Soles Street, etc.) Neighborhood: "Uptown" (6th Ward, part of 5th Ward) Homegrown Independent Gangs: (various local Clairton/Duquesne black bandana gangs): City: parts of Clairton, PA (aka C-Town): *Demolished Housing Complex: Blair Heights (relocated to Mifflin Estates Apts, West Mifflin, PA) Housing Complex: "The Terrace" aka Century Townhomes (formerly known as Woodland Terrace) Streets: Blair District and adjacent Jefferson District - around Vankirk Street and Farnsworth Avenue ''' '''Streets: Blair District and adjacent Wilson District - around former Blair Heights Streets: Blair District - around 400-500 blocks of 3rd Street and Reed Street ''' '''Streets: Blair District - around Millvue Acres and Millvue Acres Extension City: parts of Duquesne, PA (aka Duke City): *'Demolished Housing Complex: Burns Heights (now called Orchard Park) ' *'Demolished Housing Complex: Cochrandale ' Housing Complex: Hilltop-Parkview Apts Neighborhood: 1st Ward (Oliver Street, etc.) Neighborhood: 2nd Ward (Viola Avenue, etc.) Neighborhood: 3rd Ward (Crawford Avenue, Orchard Park, etc.) ''' '''Housing Comeplex: West Mifflin Estates Apts in West Mifflin, PA: (mixed with relocated Blair Heights) Mixed Gangs: (Bloods, Crips and Homegrown gangs): Boroughs: various groups relocated to parts of East Pittsburgh, PA and nearby parts of the Turtle Creek Valley and Eastern Suburbs (Brinton Manor in Braddock Hills, PA; Pitcairn, PA; Turtle Creek, PA and Wilmerding, PA; among others) Category:Places Category:Cities __FORCETOC__ Category:Crips in the United-States Category:Bloods in the United-States Category:Bloods & Crips